Back To What We Were
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: After two years of dating, James and Katie break up. Katie then packs up and moves back to Minnesota, leaving James behind. But what happens when, a few years later, they cross paths again? Old feelings surface and it starts a chain reaction of complication. Can they go back to what they were? Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

_Katie stomped into apartment 2J, anger evident on her face. (Everyone else was out) She shut the door only to have it opened again by her boyfriend, James, who looked angry as well._

"_Would you stop running for just one second so I can talk?" He asked, closing the door behind him and it staying closed._

_She whipped around, crossing her arms. "Alright, fine. Go ahead."_

_He sighed. "Look, I don't see why you're so upset-" He was cut short by her rolling her eyes and walking away from him again. "Hey, I wasn't done!"_

"_And I don't care!" She said, facing him. "Every time it's _always_ the same! You say it was nothing and that I should just forget about it."_

"_But that's because it's the truth!" He exclaimed. "You always get so jealous over absolutely nothing!"_

_She scoffed. "Come on, James. I know you're not _that_ oblivious. She had her body draped on you and you didn't do anything about it!"_

"_I was being friendly to a fan." He stated._

"_Oh, is that what we're calling it?" She said in mock-curiosity. "Because most people call it _cheating_!"_

_He groaned. "But I've _never _cheated on you, Katie! If it looked that way, then I'm sorry. But I have a feeling that this is about more than her, because I know you're smart enough to tell cheating and being sociable apart."_

_She shook her head, looking to the side. He sighed and looked down at her. "What are you really angry about?"_

_She glared up at him. "You're right; it's not about that tramp you were just with." He rolled his eyes but kept listening. "Let's talk about how you're never around anymore!"_

_Now he was confused. "What?"_

"_You heard me. Whenever I want to see you, you're gone with the guys or doing some stupid publicity stunt with _fans_."_

_He just looked at her. "Katie, I can't help it! I'm in a band; it's what we're _expected_ to do! And you know it."_

_She sighed. "Yes, but you could try a little harder. I mean, did you ever think to ask Gustavo if you could miss just _one_?" When his response was silence, she chuckled bitterly. "I knew it."_

_He narrowed his eyes. "Well, how was I supposed to know that's how you felt?"_

_She crossed her arms. "Excuse me?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "I'm not the only guilty one here, Katie. You _never_ show your emotions! You just keep them bottled up inside until you break, like right now!"_

_She scoffed. "It's known as being strong, James. I know you're used to bimbos who fall at your feet-"_

"_We've been together for two years, and you still think that about me?" He asked, hurt flashing in his eyes._

_She just ignored him. "So yeah, maybe I don't tell you what I'm thinking. But you should _want _to spend time with me." She was now mirroring his hurt expression._

"_Did I ever say that I didn't?" He asked, getting livid again._

_She followed suit and pursed her lips together. "You never tried."_

_He huffed in aggravation. "Well, if I'm such a horrible boyfriend then I don't see why you're with me!"_

_Her eyes turned icy. "I was thinking the same thing. Maybe I should leave?"_

"_Maybe you should!" He retaliated._

_His reply took her by surprise, but she didn't show it. She was still too angry. So she shouted "Fine!" and grabbed her purse off of the counter._

_She strode over to the front door and, casting him one last frosty scowl, shut it hard behind her. Only then did he realize what just happened. His face lost the angered expression, it replaced with hurt and slight regret. But he didn't think to go after her._

_Meanwhile, she stood out in the hallway. She was realizing the same thing, but she didn't think to go back in either. Instead she just went down the hall, the breakup becoming official._

"Miss?" The flight attendant asked, lightly tapping Katie's shoulder. Her head snapped up and, facing the attendant, blinked a few times.

"Um, what?" She asked, coming back to reality.

"I asked if you wanted your drink refreshed." The young woman said.

"Oh, uh…sure. I mean, yes please." Katie said, handing the small cup to her. She smiled and walked away, Katie leaning her head against the back of the seat.

She stared out into the night, the lights of the city flashing by. Gradually they grew less bright, and Katie watched as LA faded away. She sighed and received her drink from the attendant, gulping it down right away. Anything to get her mind off of what happened.

_After their breakup, Katie and James refused to let it get the best of them. Well, James was expecting the cold shoulder and silence from his ex. But the day after the split, Katie greeted him with a smile._

"_Hey James." She said nonchalantly, walking passed him into the apartment. He, confused out of his mind, followed._

"_Uh, hey. Katie?"_

"_Yeah?" She asked, whipping around to face him._

_He sighed and said, "Look, about last night-"_

"_There's nothing to talk about." She said right away. He just looked at her, so she averted her gaze. "Maybe it was good, what happened. Now we can go back to being friends, like before."_

"_Yeah, but is that what you really want?" He asked, taking a step closer to her. It was silent for a second before he began, "Because-"_

"_Yes." She said quickly, cutting him off. He stopped dead in his tracks at her words. "That's what I want."_

_His vulnerable, soft expression turned hard as he clenched his jaw. "Okay, fine. We'll be like we were before." She looked at him again, the look of longing flash in her eyes. "I have to go."_

_He turned and walked swiftly out of the apartment, leaving her standing by the kitchen counter._

Katie closed her eyes and sighed, leaning her head back on her airplane seat. Of course that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted more than anything to grab him right there, apologize and kiss him. But she let her stupid pride get in the way, as always, and let him go.

That was her one chance to make things right with him. But she let it slip right through her fingers.

_Katie pushed the loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun behind her ear, stuffing the last blouse into the suitcase. There, she was done packing._

"_Katie, are you sure you want to be doing this?" Jo asked from her place on Katie's bed._

_Katie stared at the top of the baggage as she nodded. "Of course. I miss home."_

"_Katie…" Jo said in disappointment. "Just tell him that you miss him."_

"_No." Katie replied sharply, turning to face her. "Because…" Jo raised her eyebrows, but Katie shook her head. "He's not why I'm leaving, if that's what you think."_

"_Of course he's why you're leaving." Jo said matter-of-factly, standing up and walking over to her friend. "I'm not stupid. I've seen the way you look at him, or how you get when he's out with another girl."_

_Katie stared at the floor as she said this. "You want him back. So just tell him."_

"_He's already moved on." Katie said, hurt now evident in her eyes. "So I should too. Yes, I'm still in love with him. But he doesn't feel the same way, Jo."_

_Jo still looked unconvinced, so Katie showed a small smile. "Look, I'll be fine. I actually _do_ miss home, so I think it's good that I do this."_

_Jo smiled. "It's not just your love life. You're like my sister; I don't want you to go."_

_Katie chuckled and hugged her tightly, closing her eyes. "You're my best friend, and we can Skype every night."_

"_Damn right we will!" Jo said as they pulled away, making Katie laugh._

Katie smiled slightly at the thought of Jo, her best friend. What she wouldn't do without that girl. And they would keep in touch; she'd make sure of it. Also, Jo and Kendall would surely get married someday. So they'll actually be sisters.

Katie then thought back to what happened literally thirty minutes ago.

_Katie stood in the middle of the airport, saying goodbye to everyone. Even James was there, much to Katie's pleasure._

"_Bye baby sister." Kendall said as he hugged her. "I'll miss you and your crazy plans."_

"_Please, even in Minnesota I'll get you." Katie smirked, Kendall chuckling._

_Then Logan and Carlos hugged her simultaneously. "Do you have to go?" Carlos asked, obviously sad about her departure._

_Katie smiled at him. "Yes, but don't think I'm done with you guys yet!"_

_Logan smiled, Camille coming up beside him. "We never did."_

_Camille smiled in sadness and hugged Katie. "Call me every night, okay?"_

"_Sure thing." Katie smiled back. She then looked at Logan. "Take good care of my girl here."_

_Logan laughed and kissed Camille as Katie's mother came up. "So, are you sure you have everything?"_

_Katie nodded. "Yes. And I'll be sure to tell Grandma you say hello."_

_Mrs. Knight smiled. "Good. Please, call me as often as you can and visit."_

_Katie rolled her eyes and smiled. "It'll be like I never left."_

_Mrs. Knight smiled again and kissed her daughter's forehead. But by then Katie had looked over to see James standing there, waiting for his chance to say goodbye. Everyone else realized and navigated away, leaving the two alone._

"_So, back to Minnesota huh?" James asked as they came toward each other._

_Katie smiled and nodded. "Yep. I miss home, and I'm tired of Hollywood. It just seemed like a good idea."_

"_Seemed?" He asked, his eyebrows raised._

_Her eyes went bigger for a second before chuckling awkwardly. "I meant seems. It _is_ a good idea for me to go back."_

_His face fell, although slightly, and he nodded. "So I guess this is it? You're really moving back to that one horse town?"_

_She sighed. "I told you, I'm tired of Hollywood and all of its…drama." She hesitated on the word, it coming too close to their situation._

_He looked away, this becoming hard for him, and he swallowed the lump in his throat. She crossed her arms awkwardly and looked away as well._

"_I wish you the best, James." She said before quickly picking up her bag and starting to walk away. What stopped her was his voice._

"_Katie, wait." She turned around to see him standing there, his face holding a mixture of urgency, longing and an emotion she couldn't determine._

"_Yeah?"_

_He showed her a small smile, the first one in a long while, and said, "I'll see you around."_

_She was frozen for a second, just looking at him. Then she returned the smile and turned, leaving him._

Katie hid her face as a tear fell. Why did she ever walk out on him? Why did she let him go? These questions raced through her mind for months before she made this decision to move back to Minnesota, and they still did.

But she knew he didn't love her in that way anymore. If he had said right then and there at the airport that he was still in love with her, she would've forgotten about the plane and stayed with him in LA.

But he didn't. And that was her evidence that he only thought of her as Kendall's sister, an old friend or even an acquaintance.

So now all she could do was move on, forget about how happy she was with him once upon a time and go back to her hometown. She had to let go, and that she did.

The plane moved farther through the night, moving Katie Knight closer to her new life and away from what made her truly happy.

**Wellllll? Haha What did you think?**

**I have this story all planned out, the problem is just writing it! :P But should I continue? I NEED to know your thoughts!**

**And trust me, not every chapter will have this many flashbacks in it! It was kinda confusing writing it, to be honest. :P**

**So please, R&R and tell me if I should keep going with it or forget it. PLEASE! Haha**

**Also, does anyone know where to go to download BTR episodes? I really want to start viding like Jo/Kendall, Logan/Camille or even Jatie but I have literally nothing. If anyone knows, please let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Years Later_

Katie hugged her jacket closer to her body as she walked along the sidewalk. Unfortunately grey colored mush covered the walkway, but she avoided it the best she could and continued down, eventually reaching her apartment building.

The warmth that the lobby held hit Katie like an invisible wall, but she was glad once she was in it. Minnesota got ridiculously cold temperatures, _especially_ during the winter months. And right now it was February.

"Hello Mr. Solemn." Katie greeted the manager behind the desk; an older gentleman with greying hair and drooping eyes that came with age.

"Miss Knight." He said businesslike, not even looking up from his paperwork.

She rolled her eyes as she went over to her mailbox. Mr. Solemn was considerably nicer than Mr. Bitters, even though she knew him and the Palm Woods better. But the two managers had one thing in common; a mutual hatred for kids. Luckily Katie was twenty four now.

And like any other day, she received the usual in her mail; electric bills, car payments and a letter from either her mother or her friends back in LA. She smiled when she saw it was from Jo.

After taking the elevator, she reached her somewhat cozy apartment and placed her bag on the kitchen counter. Hanging her jacket in the closet and kicking her boots off, she prepared a cup of hot chocolate and sat down on the couch with Jo's letter.

_Katie!_

_So, how's Minnesota? Probably not much different than last week; gross snow and grey skies. You're always welcome to come stay with me here! You know that, right?_

_Speaking of which, when will you visit again? The last time was Halloween, and that was months ago! I miss my best friend, and Camille feels the same. _Also_ speaking of which, she told me to tell you that she wants her sweater back. _

_There's so much I want to talk to you about. Like, guys? Have you been on any dates lately? You know I have, I'm engaged to your brother! But I need to know about you. Have you considered taking James back?_

_I can just see you now; cuddled up on your couch with tea or something close to that. And you without a doubt think I'm crazy for even suggesting James! But I know that once you love someone, like you loved him, you can't forget about them. Not completely, anyway. Just look at how I handled New Zealand, remember?_

_But I didn't write this to give you a lecture on what you should most definitely do! I wrote this to say how much I miss and love you, and wish that you will consider coming back here. It was so much better with you here, and more so now that I have wedding plans to take care of! Don't forget to look at that bridal magazine I sent with this. Especially that bouquet design on page 34, hint hint!_

_Skype, text, call or write me SOON! _

–_Jo_

Katie smiled as she folded up the piece of paper. She really did miss Jo, but she couldn't go back to LA. Not now, anyway. There were too many reminders of James for her to handle.

Maybe one day.

Deciding to get her mind off of _him_, she picked up the remote and turned on the TV. She spent a few minutes flipping through the channels before a picture of BTR caught her attention. She quickly went back and watched the screen intently.

"We all remember the timeless boy group of early 2010, Big Time Rush! The band broke up around two years ago, when they decided to go separate ways due to career choices."

Katie leaned back on the couch. The band breaking up was old news; she wanted to hear something different.

"But what we want to know is…where are they now?"

"Seriously, already a _Where are they know?_ special on Big Time Rush?" Katie chuckled to herself. She remembered making fun of these shows with James, and he would say how much he'd hate it when they did one on him.

She then turned her attention back to the TV, not wanting to think about their memories.

"What we've gathered is Kendall Knight, former member, is still living in Hollywood with his fiancé Jo Taylor, an actress you may have seen in several films since the band's split.

Carlos Garcia had published his own line of helmet polish; a product no one can deny is strange. But he's also done a few stunt films and is known for doing charity work, mostly involving the homeless and abused animals.

Logan Mitchell currently works part time at a Los Angeles hospital as a medical pro. Who wouldn't want to get treated by this former pop star? He is also known to be broken up with his girlfriend of five years, Camille Sanders, yet they've recently been seen out together."

Katie smiled at that. Maybe she and Logan would get back together? She remembered Camille being pretty torn up about it, and all she wanted was her friend to be happy. But then the next names that popped up was one that made her heart stop.

"And, of course, James Diamond. This one has by far done the most out of anyone; whether that's his solo album, one of many movies, own cologne or relationship with Victoria's Secret model Fiona Murphy!"

Katie involuntarily groaned and crossed her arms at the mention of Fiona Murphy. Even though they broke up, Katie couldn't help being jealous. Which made her angry and just…frustrated.

"We do know that James lately broke up with Fiona, reason unknown." This made Katie's ears perk up. "And he stated that he is going on a short break from doing anything, claiming that he needs some space away from the celebrity business. But that doesn't mean we won't be keeping an eye on him!"

The hostess winked at the camera and smiled. "Watch out James! Well that's all for today, tune in next week for…"

Katie stopped listening and turned the TV off. She rested her head against the back of the couch; her eyes closed and her mind racing.

James and Fiona had been together for a while, considering they got together a short time after Katie left. Which hurt her, making her think that he didn't even care about their previous relationship. But then she decided that she shouldn't be jealous about it and move on, which she did.

Even if it hurt like Hell.

But now that they were done, that made the corners of Katie's mouth tug up into a smile. She wasn't thinking of calling James up and getting back together, even if the idea was intriguing. She just liked that no one could say they were his girlfriend.

Because, and though she would never admit it, she still thought of him as _hers_.

Shaking the thoughts away, she picked up the empty cup that was once filled with hot chocolate and carried it over to the sink. She then reluctantly pulled on her boots and jacket again, realizing she had to get dinner.

Unless she wanted to starve.

.

.

.

James sighed as he walked out of the airport, suitcase in hand. The cold, winter air hit his tan skin and he involuntarily shivered. This was going to take some getting used to.

But he couldn't deny that he was glad to be back in his hometown. To be back in Minnesota.

When he announced that he was going to be taking a break, his first thought to go back home and visit his family. He hadn't seen them, with the exception of his mother, for a few years. And he felt it was a long overdue stopover.

And he secretly hoped he would run into _her_.

He sighed and decided to look for the cab he'd ordered from the plane. Once he saw the sign that said _Mr. Diamond_, he smiled and walked over. Anything to get out of this horrible weather.

"Hello, are you Mr. Diamond?" The cab driver asked as James approached him.

He nodded. "That I am. And I'm assuming you're my cab."

The driver smiled and took his suitcase from him, placing it in the trunk before opening James' door for him. "It's not every day that I get to meet a celebrity. My daughters are huge fans."

"Oh, well in that case." James pulled out a picture he kept of himself, like always, and quickly signed it. "What are their names?"

"Mabel and Joyce." The driver said happily, knowing that his kids will love it.

James wrote the names down and gave the picture to him, smiling. "There you go. Just a little something to say thank you."

The driver tipped his hat to him as he stepped into the cab, the door closing behind him. He settled into the warmth provided by the car, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the seat. Jet lag was starting to take its toll, and all he wanted was to get back to his old house and go to sleep.

It was a fifteen minute drive, but eventually James reached his driveway. He was greeted by his mother at the door, who was business like as usual. But she smiled and hugged him, glad to have her son home.

"James, it's so good to have you home." She said as he paid the cab.

"It's good to _be_ home, Mom." He admitted as he waved to the driver and picked up his suitcase.

She looked at it. "Really? That's all you brought?"

He followed her gaze and shrugged. "I figured I could buy stuff here. This town still has stores, right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed. "Very funny. And I know you're used to LA and all its glory, but don't forget that it's different here."

"Mom, I got that just by the temperature." James said, slight annoyance directed to the chilly air. "But don't worry. Kendall keeps us all in check, making sure we don't forget our roots."

"I always knew I liked that boy." Brooke smiled as they walked into the house. Which would be known as a mansion in the small town in Minnesota.

They walked into the large kitchen/living room. James' younger cousin, Ryan, was sitting on the couch while his sister, Charlotte, was sitting at the counter.

"James, say hello to your cousins." Brooke reminded, but Charlotte was already in his arms.

"James! I can't believe you're back!" The fifteen year old exclaimed as he chuckled, pulling away from him. "It's been so long!"

"I know. The last time I saw you, you were still in pig tails." James smiled.

Charlotte laughed as Ryan came over, clapping him on the back. "Hey, when you're done with your break do you think you can take me to LA?"

"Ryan." Brooke snapped, but he simply looked at her.

"What? I'm tired of this town." He stated.

James chuckled and nodded. "Sure man, I'll take you."

Ryan smirked and patted his shoulder. "I knew you were cool. There's no one who isn't a loser here, just saying."

Brooke sighed and smiled at her son. "Why don't you go get settled in your old room? I kept it just the way you left it."

"Great, it'll look just like a sixteen year old's room." James said sarcastically, Brooke smirking.

"Just go. I have to go out and pick up a few things, so-"

"Hey, I can go." James suggested.

"No, sweetie. You just got back, why don't you take a break? I mean, you must be tired-"

"No, seriously. Now that I've been talking to you guys, I feel more awake. Plus, I want to see the town." James explained.

"Why?" Ryan muttered, but they ignored him.

"James, I promise you can go see the town later. Right now you need sleep." Brooke stated.

"But Mom-"

"Go." She pointed to the hall that led to the stairs, and James sighed. Once his mom was set on something, she didn't change her mind.

"Making me feel like a kid again." He mumbled under his breath, which made her smile triumphantly.

He slowly trudged up to his old room, and his mom wasn't lying about keeping it the way it was. All of his old posters were still taped to the walls, his snowboard was still in the corner, and his old computer still sat on his desk.

Yep, everything was the same.

Yet it felt different to him. Since he'd been in the real world and seen so many things as a celebrity, it all seemed small to him.

It looked like home, but it wasn't anymore.

He dropped his suitcase next to the door and, kicking it closed with his heel, fell onto his bed. He didn't even bother taking off his clothes, he just wanted sleep. Going out into the town seemed like torture now that he was halfway to sleep.

He hated when he realized his mother was right…again.

But as his weary eyes looked out the window one last time, he was glad he was back in Minnesota. It really _had_ been too long.

But he wanted to see _her_, one way or another.

**Okay, this was a lot to write in one sitting! I hope it's satisfactory, considering it's now 1:30 and I'm getting tired! Haha**

**And I said that Camille's last name was Sanders because I looked it up, and she doesn't even have a last name! So I just took Erin Sanders, the actress who plays her, and used that! :P**

**Read&review please! You MUST tell me if I should keep going! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

James woke up a few hours later, lighting pouring into his bedroom through the dusty window. He groaned and covered his face with his pillow, trying to go back to sleep but to no avail.

Once he was awake, there was no point in trying to sleep again.

But he took his time getting out of bed, even though he was still fully clothed. The plane ride from California to Minnesota was nothing to get excited about, nor did it do wonders to his back.

He _was_ about to hit his thirties.

Eventually he rolled off the mattress and changed into a T-shirt and sweat pants, throwing his previous clothes into a pile on the floor.

'I'll get that later.' He thought lazily, waving his hand at the mess. He was going to take advantage of this break from the media one way or another.

He trudged down the stairs. But as his foot hit the tile flooring of the downstairs hallway, his nostrils were assaulted with the wonderful smell of bacon. A smile appeared on his lips as he walked into the kitchen and saw Brooke Diamond at the stove, an apron around her waist.

"Good morning Mama." He grinned, coming over and kissing his mother on the cheek.

She laughed as he took a seat at the island. "Look who's finally up! I was beginning to think you died up there."

"I wouldn't dare, I know how you hate cleaning up messes." He joked.

She, a smile still on her face, rolled her eyes and turned toward the stairs. "Ryan! Get up!"

A faint moan could be heard from somewhere on the second floor, making James laugh. Brooke sighed in exasperation as she looked back at her son. "I swear, that boy will be the death of me."

"He can't be _that_ bad." James thought aloud, picking a grape out of a nearby bowl and popping it into his mouth.

"Oh he is." Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Charlotte sit in the stool next to him. "He usually gets up around, I don't know, one o'clock?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, and he's supposed to find a job today." She yelled the last part so said boy would hear it.

James thought back to when he was sixteen, before Big Time Rush, when he and the guys had to find jobs. Unfortunately the only jobs they could get was either a bag boy at the local grocery store or shoveling driveways.

He was brought back to reality when a plate was placed in front of him, containing delicious food. He smiled and said, "You know, there was _one_ thing I never got when I was touring."

"And what was that?" Brooke asked as she loaded Charlotte's plate.

James took a bite of the mouth watering bacon and sighed contently. "Your cooking."

Brooke smiled proudly and opened her mouth to reply when they were interrupted by a new presence in the room. She turned to see Ryan and sighed. "Finally."

"Morning everybody." The nineteen year old mumbled, sitting on the other side of James. His hair was sticking up in different places and his eyes were barely open. But that didn't stop him from stuffing his mouth full of eggs.

"Wake up." Brooke ordered. "I want you to go into town as soon as you're done and find employment." She looked at James. "You can go with him."

"I don't need a chaperon." Ryan snapped, but James shook his head.

"It's alright, man. I have to go anyway."

Ryan sighed and held up his hands. "Fine, but only because you're actually cool. Unlike _some_ people." His comment obviously directed toward his aunt.

James chuckled, but Brooke scoffed. "Just eat your breakfast. I have to go now anyway, I have a meeting." She untied her apron and threw it on the counter, but then leaned over to James and said, "Make sure he goes."

"I'm right here." Ryan reminded her, but that didn't faze her one bit.

James nodded. "I will, don't worry."

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. "That's my boy." She, kissing Charlotte as well, then walked out.

"Well, I'm gonna go too." The youngest said, standing up.

"Hey, don't you have school today?" James asked, remembering that it was a Thursday.

But Charlotte shook her head. "Nope! Winter break was a little late this year." James nodded in understanding as she bounded out of the room.

"So, let me just go get dressed and then we can go?" He suggested, turning to Ryan.

The younger of the two just waved him off. "Sure, whatever."

James sighed and headed to his room. Although he had the feeling that he and Ryan would be getting along pretty well during his stay.

.

.

.

"Yes, mom." Katie chuckled into the phone, her eyes trained on the concrete sidewalk in front of her. "I promise I'll visit soon. You and Jo are the same in that sense, do you know that?"

"_We just miss our girl! Camille is here to back me up."_ Jen Knight said from the other end.

Katie couldn't help the smile that appeared on her frozen lips. "Well it's as cold as ever here, so it'll be soon."

She could hear her mother sigh in relief. Did she really cause that much pain where she left? _"Good. I'll be waiting!"_

"Okay." Katie laughed, dodging a pothole by jumping over it. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." With that she pressed the end button and threw her cell into her purse, hugging her coat closer to her.

Just a few more feet until warmth.

Finally she reached the office building in which she worked. The heat the inside provided caused Katie to settle into it right away. The temperatures Minnesota was dropping to truly were getting ridiculous.

"Miss Knight." A nearby co worker, by the name of John, greeted her. She smiled at him and a few others as she passed them on her way to her own office.

She was almost inside when a man approached her. "Katherine Knight, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

He wasn't a bad looking guy. Chiseled features, bright blue eyes and tall height. On the outside he was very handsome. Too bad his personality was tarnished.

She raised her eyebrows at his comment. "My job?"

He chuckled and stepped aside, letting her unlock her door. "You're very clever."

"Actually, no. I was only answering your question." She stated in an obvious tone.

He chuckled again, although this time it seemed more forced. "Well you rejected all my other attempts at asking you out, how else am I supposed to talk to you?"

She gave him a look. "How was that asking me out-you know what, never mind." She opened her door and walked into her office, only to have him follow her. Much to her displeasure.

"Come on, Katie. We're both good looking. We both have charming personalties." She set her stuff down on her desk and, with a sigh, faced him again. "Let me take you out."

She gave him a very _pretend_ smile. "I just don't date co-workers. Sorry."

She pushed him into the hallway and was about to shut him out when he called, "I'll get you to say yes one day, Knight!"

Katie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "In another life. _Maybe_." She scoffed sarcastically, walking back to her desk.

.

.

.

"I'll be awaiting your call!" Ryan shouted as he and James were literally pushed out of the store by the owner. But once they were outside, Ryan turned to the twenty nine year old and laughed, "He's not gonna call."

James sighed and marked another store name off the list. "Okay, the Gap isn't an option."

"That place is lame anyway." Ryan mumbled, waving it off.

"Yeah, it is." James agreed, looking back at the building. Then he turned back to his cousin. "But it was still a job opportunity."

"Yeah yeah." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." James said sternly, grabbing Ryan's shoulder and facing him. "This might've been funny when you were sixteen, but not anymore."

"Alright." Ryan shrugged him off. "Don't go all Brooke on me."

James sighed and they continued down the sidewalk. "I'm just saying, it's time to grow up man."

"You know what song I _live_ by? 'Forever Young' by Bob Dylan." Ryan admitted. "That song is all about being young and free."

James chuckled. "That's a good one. But there _is_ a line in there that says 'May you grow up to be righteous.' And people don't become righteous by just sitting around and doing nothing."

"Yeah, but they don't become righteous by working lame ass jobs either." Ryan added, smiling.

James laughed out loud this time. "You have a point there."

Ryan threw his head back, looking up at the gray sky that permanently covered Minnesota. "Dude, I wanna be like you. Just without the pop music, no offense."

Jame shrugged. "None taken. And it _is_ cool on the road. Nothing but freedom, except for those damn paparazzi."

"Exactly! No chains holding you back." Ryan said almost excitedly, clapping him on the back. "That's the life my man!"

James nodded. "But even _I_ had a job before becoming famous. And you should too."

Ryan groaned. "Just when I thought we were on the same page, you turn lame again bro." James chuckled. "Can't you just give me money or something?"

"One; no." James replied. "And two, I told my mom I'd help you find a job."

"Speaking of the she devil." Ryan scowled. "Has she _always_ been this hard and demanding?"

"_Oh_ yeah." James chuckled bitterly. "But she helped me get to where I am today. Well, kind of."

Ryan laughed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever man, I say we get something to eat. I am starving!"

"Sure. What's good here?" James asked, looking around. "It's been _so_ long, you have no idea."

"Well, there's the overpriced Red Lobster. Although we could get in, what with you being loaded and all." James thought about it as Ryan added, "There's also greasy burgers in any fast food place."

They continued to walk. "Maybe we can-"

He suddenly stopped altogether, staring at something in front of them. Ryan, confused, just looked at him like he was crazy. "What's the deal?"

When there was no answer, Ryan waved a hand in front of his eyes. "James?"

James then blinked and looked at his cousin. "What?"

"You totally just spaced there, man." Ryan laughed. "Is everything okay?"

James looked back at the spot where he was staring moments before. "Y-Yeah, I just..."

Ryan, getting tired of this, decided to follow the older man's gaze to a girl standing ten feet in front of them. She was searching for something in her purse, her eyebrows furrowed in slight concern.

"Do you know her or something?"

James took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving the petite brunette. "Yeah. That's my ex-girlfriend, Katie Knight."

**What? I'm actually updating? haha**

**Yes, I know it's been a while! But, to be honest, I kind of forgot about this story. I know, I'm sorry! But I promise, from now on, I'll try to add a chapter every now and then! :P**

**So, James finally spotted Katie. But please, don't ask me what her job is! Because **_**I **_**don't even know! haha Just know that it's some form of office job. If any of you have suggestions I'm all ears! :)**

**Please read&review! I'd love to know what you guys thought of this one! :D**


End file.
